Keeping fit and active is becoming an increasingly important part of people's lifestyles. Some of the best forms of exercise for keeping fit include cycling, running and rowing as they make the exerciser work aerobically. This both works the major muscle groups and also strengthens the heart and lungs. The result is an increased level of physical well-being.
With increasing demands being placed on people's lives due to work and the family, it is often difficult to find the time to exercise regularly. Also, for much of the year in many countries it may be necessary to exercise in the dark outside of working hours. This can be unpleasant and dangerous.
Current medical reports state that the rapid rise in childhood obesity has been mirrored by an explosion of sedentary leisure pursuits for children t such as computers, video games, and television watching. Reports also indicate that increased general activity and play rather than competitive sport and structured exercise seem to be more effective. Parents, however, tend to be content with their children staying in the home playing computer games rather than being worried about their safety if playing outdoors.
As well as the pressures of work and family for adults the above points are as applicable to adults as to children. The level of fitness in the general population in today's Western world is far removed from that of our ancestors. One of the best healthy habits is a regular exercise programme.
To meet the demand for increased exercise in an insecure, busy and often unscheduled lifestyle, a wide range of exercise apparatus has been developed. The most popular of these are the exercise bicycle, the treadmill and the rowing machine. These apparatus allow the user to perform the same range of movements as they would in the corresponding sport but in the warmth, safety and comfort of their home or gymnasium.
In another arrangement, devices can be purchased that convert all forms of road bicycles (racing bikes, tourers, hybrids and mountain bikes and the like) into an exercise bicycle by arranging for the rear wheel to drive a load against a resisting force such as a turbine or magnetic brake whilst the bicycle is held stationary on a support.
For maximum benefit in the shortest space of time it is recommended that regular exercise consisting of twenty to thirty minutes at least three times very week is undertaken. As anyone who has regularly used an exercise bicycle or the like will know, these blocks of twenty minutes can be extremely tedious. Removing the interest provided by passing varied terrain in varied weather outdoors the act of cycling or rowing is quite repetitive and boring.
As a direct consequence of this monotonous exercise it is therefore often difficult to maintain the required degree of motivation needed to complete regular exercise using the devices. This is especially the case amongst the younger age groups where modern alternative pastimes such as computer gaming are now more popular.
It is well known to provide a stationary bicycle upon which a person can pedal to simulate riding a bicycle. The rider sits on the bicycle, which is fixed in position and turns the pedals of the bicycle against a resistive load. The stationary bicycle needs at least a saddle, a handlebar and a bottom bracket that must be held in the correct spaced location. The support for these components usually comprises a metal frame with floor standing feet that supports the saddle upon which the user sits at a convenient height. The frame also supports the bottom bracket below the saddle, and a crank with pedals that are operated by the user's feet. The handlebar is supported in front of the saddle. To fit different people the position of the saddle and handlebar relative to the bottom bracket is usually adjustable.
Dedicated stationary exercise bicycles are very effective at developing the specific leg muscles of a user but can be very tedious to use. Also, they do not provide a very realistic experience as the position of the handlebars is fixed when in use whereas on a normal bicycle the bars will move as the cyclist turns or lean to negotiate corners or stands up on the pedal.
The present invention is applicable to all forms of exercise cycle, including specific exercise bicycles as well as converted road or mountain bicycles used with a turbotrainer or the like. It is also applicable to controllers for computer games that the user can move to simulate the movement of the handlebars on a bicycle or other handlebar device.
It is known to provide an exercise bicycle that leans from side to side. It is also known to provide a set of moving handlebars to an exercise bicycle to provide upper body training and to mimic the movement of the bars of a bicycle as the rider is standing up on the pedals. It is also known from that document to provide for different input devices which pass input signals to a microprocessor in turn to control the operation of a game displayed on a display screen. Basic sensors disclosed in that document include a handlebar position sensor, a wheel sensor, a reed switch that detects the a passing of a magnet fitted to the pedals that acts as a crank position sensor and a seat pressure sensor that indicates whether the rider is seated or standing.
It has been appreciated that a further range of enhanced sensors for use in combination with a microprocessor based game or training program would be desirable.